Talk:Bender of Water (3.5e Class)
Probably want to ease up on the complex calculations - the weight of water you can lift could easily be set to something like 20lbs per bender level. The mechanics for Smash suffer from your RAW; the earliest you can knock a hundred-pound elf back at all is level 5, and good luck with the vast array of Large opponents that might be encountered. Since water weight already corresponds to class level and individual weight makes for messy calculations, it might serve your interests better to set smash to something like knockback 5ft for every four levels of BoW, -10ft per size category above Medium, +5ft per size category below Medium. Ice Spikes needs an action, likely standard. Ice Wall needs rules - do you need to be levitating 57 (ick) pounds of water to form a 5-foot cube of wall? I'd assume this is the intent, which means at level 20 with Gather Water you can spawn 9-10 cubes of ice a round. This also brings up the question of range on waterbending, as the first thing that would occur to me to do is freeze as much water as I can lift and start dropping it on people. A Colossal block of ice, dropped from 50 feet, is painful and inconveniencing - especially if I can melt it and do it again multiple times per round. Bubble, in a campaign where multiple waterbenders might come into conflict, ought to have rules about what happens if the water isn't loose - perhaps triggering a bender level check to see if the effect is blocked or not. - Viatos 07:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :At 57 lbs per cubic foot (not 5' cube), it would be very difficult to get a big enough block of ice that most characters would not be able to easily sidestep it. I think I've dealt with the other problems you've mentioned. --Foxwarrior 08:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure how Ice Wall interacts with 5ft squares. It takes 285 pounds of water to create 5 cubic feet of ice, which is the length you need to block one square. Now, if a single cubic foot is meant to occupy a square you could block five squares with that amount, but it would seem a little silly since it's just a bunch of little ice cubes with big gaps between them. The problem becomes unavoidable when it comes to vertical height, since you must stack enough ice along the z axis to reach the next five-foot height increment. The earliest you can create 5 cubic feet of ice is level 12, although with Gather Water you could do it every round so it's pretty good if you have some time to set up. ::Gather Water should probably have a line stating that a Bender who takes it always has access to as much water as she can Bend, or else a limit if you intended it to be limited. - Viatos 17:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::285 pounds of water makes a 5 foot wide, 1 foot thick, 1 foot high wall. That's not going to stop anyone. To make a wall that is 5 feet high, 5 feet wide and 1 foot thick... you would need am mere 1425 pounds of water. Might also want to include rules for a short wall that provides cover. - Aelaris 19:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Gather water seems slightly over-kill. By the time the character first gets a major bend at level 8, he can bend 200 pounds of water, which is more than the 20 pounds of blood in a 220 pound person. Which is to say in a single turn, he or she can drain the blood of 10 people completely, or the blood of a giant (or something with normal flesh/blood ratios) that weighs 2200 pounds. So as soon as there is a nick, the bender can cause fortitude saves as a immediate action directly after his or her turn, and continue fortitude saves every round thereafter. It's not just save-or-die, it's not just save-or-die for 10 people, it's save-or-die for ten people every round while still doing everything else the bender can do. This seems a bit crazy compared to the rest of the class. - Aelaris 19:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) More Bends! Please add a mist/fog bend. Please add a grappling bend. - Aelaris 08:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ranged grappling bend? - Aelaris 19:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Possibly add a section giving general guidelines for making custom bends for DMs and players to be creative and do interesting new tricks. - Aelaris 08:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC)